sanity soul 2
by neon chesire cat
Summary: The screams of agony and laughter of insanity and the dragging blood staining the floor led to a single body held to the wall by rusting chains. Her eyes don't see. Her mind doesn't think. her soul cant leave and its all because of him. this is the second story for sanity soul. Telling different peoples stories about what happened after the failed mission


Sorry this is late but I hope you like it. It might not be as good as the original because it sounds odd but I have super fuzzy hair and im pretty sure there's a moth in there somewhere and its freaking me out because I cant find it so yeah it was hard to make it all sad and depressing and well written but yanno. Enjoy! Oh and im sorry for Naruto being a bit occ.

The wide eyed stare. The smile so large so fake. The unmoving body. That was all she was reduced to. That was all she would be remembered for not the strength she worked so hard to achieve. Not the people she helped, the people she saved. Not for the reason she deserved.

…

The psychologist frowned the wrinkles on his face dipping downwards. A sigh escaped his lips as he did his usual routine with the usual outcome. Whilst he would like his patient to recover it was becoming clear this wouldn't happen. He stood the soft pillowed floor dipping under his weight surrounding the bottom of his sole in a cushioned crevice only to release it as he walked slowly towards the only door of the room. He knocked on eye level slider twice and the door opened silently forcing the stagnant air inside to shift suddenly. A nurse, penny, stood outside the door waiting for him with the patience chart.

He looked across the paper to where it questioned her progress and sighed for the second time as he wrote none in the space provided. He shoot the door a puff of breath leaving his mouth showing how displeased he was that she had not progressed. He had been a doctor for many years and a psychologist for even longer and all of his patience progressed when it came to the health of their mind except for this one. This pink haired puzzle who refused to return to her sanity. Who refused to be helped. It was always the same no matter what they did to try and make her improve.

They had tried talking to her at first getting her close friends and family to talk to her to see if it triggered anything but it didn't work she simply sat and stared with her smile plastered on her face like a porcelain doll emotion painted blankly over her features. Then they had tried to medication but all It did was knock her out or make her dizzy, not that she told them this no that would be classed a progress she simple swayed slightly in her space on the floor as if being blown by an invisible wind. This lead them to disregard medicine as the answer until different medication was found. After consulting with a psychologist from suna they had tried to force her into moving into doing something though not appreciated by the hokage and the girls friends they didn't feed her until it became essential for her to survive and yet whilst her body begged for food through growls she did nothing.

Now though he could do nothing he had ran out of options. To spend more time with this single patient would risk the mental health of the rest of the people in his mental ward and whilst he was reluctant to leave her in her current situation he had to weigh in the possibility that she may never get better to the equation and so he was forced to simple do his check ups on her and leave her in her pillowed room without the help he so wanted to give her.

The man hung the chart on the clip next to the door and walked down the crystal white hall way to the next room already forgetting about the pinkette next door.

….

Tsunade sat at her desk a secret bottle of sake hidden in her first draw just calling to be opened as she read through sakura`s progress file. Not that there was much to read it was all just the same thing, no improvement, remained unresponsive, patient refused to take action it all just meant the same thing she wasn't getting any better. Tsunade was no fool she knew that sakura`s chances were slim but she had pulled things of like this before. Proving the impossible was possible but as days turned to weeks and weeks turned to month Tsunade realised the chances of her getting better were growing smaller as more time passed. It was this realisation that had her locking the door to her office and drinking her entire supply of sake every time she though to deeply about it . Though Shizune in the past would have stopped her she had yet to take action against the drinking habits of her mentor and even occasionally joined her if she too was lost in the though of sakura.

A sigh escaped her lips as she looked to the tall pile of paper work awaiting her signature and approval. She shook her head clearing her thoughts of sakura and placed the file on the desk just above the draw where her sake was kept. She reached her hand and grabbed the first scroll but as soon as her fingertips felt the soft touch of the paper she realised that she wouldn't be able to shake the though of the pinkette so easily.

She looked at the draw and finally gave into the irresistible urge that was the great pain reliever sake. The liquid felt dry and ran down her throat like water leaving a sweet taste at the base of her tongue. She swirled the liquid in the glass bottle looking through the thin neck of the bottle to the colourless drink now creating a small whirlpool at the base of the glass as she contemplated what they should do about her once apprentice. She sighed as she put the sake bottle on her desk suddenly not in the mood to drink the liquid that usually eased her worried mind.

She turned towards the monstrous pile of paper work and took a deep breath gathering the positive outlook that she would need to complete the paper work without wanting to sneak out the window again. As much as she wanted to run down to the mental ward and start running tests she had a village to run and that could stop just because of the health of one person no matter how much that person meant to her.

…...

Naruto stared at the target the kunai in his hand getting warmer as his grip tightened. He forced chakra into the kunai and launched at the target. The point his the bullseye before the target exploded into tiny pieces due to the sudden amount of chakra it had been holding. Naruto looked at the wreckage a smile lit up his face before it was forced back into the frown he had been sporting for the last couple of years.

He had improved greatly at his ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu since the failed mission so many years ago. At first he refused to move or talk or come out of his apartment and even when they managed to actually force him out of it he still refused to do missions or even train with any of his fellow ninjas fearing that if he got to close they might end up with the same fate as sakura. It took gaara coming all the way from suna to join forces with Tsunade and the rest of the rookie 12 to get him out and convince him that he wasn't to blame. Then he had trained non stop for months and months until kakashi stepped in and knocked him out saying that taking time to grieve was important and he couldn't skip straight to denial.

It was then that Naruto realised he was right sakura well she was gone and they tried to bring her back but she just wouldn't be normal again. She wouldn't be his sakura again and he could change that he could only make sure it wouldn't happen to anyone else. So with this forced realisation he had stopped going to see her knowing that it wasn't actually her but an empty shell she left behind and focused more on getting stronger and protecting those who he loved and it had worked he had achieved his dream. He was the next in line to be hokage. Though every time he heard her name or saw somewhere they would go together his heart clenched in his chest reminding him that it was his fault she was like that in the first place. It was his fault for not looking for not believing. For not being the friend he should have been.

Behind the mask of moving on, of fulfilling his dreams, he was still very much the same crying, depressed, self hating boy he had always been and nothing would change that. Nothing except maybe sakura.

…...

Sakura stared blankly at the door. Never moving just simple sitting and smiling and staring. She wouldn't move. She wasn't there she was somewhere better. Somewhere happier where there wasn't a worry in her world. Where she could forget about her life and just live forgetting about ninjas and wars and deaths. Forgetting about friends and love and hope. Forgetting about all she had worked for. She wasn't there she was somewhere much emptier, somewhere where her friends couldn't reach, somewhere she could hide . The only part of her old life a small whisper. A small voice calling to her to come back, to eat ramen with Naruto, to shout at her sensei for getting drunk in her office, to live again but the voice is small and hard to hear. The voice is fading as more time passes and soon there will be no voice and there will be no more sakura Haruno.

* * *

i would like to thank

Melyss

Pricililica

Don-Kun

and my 2 anonymous reviewers who i have named jen and kevin (i dont think thats their actual names though)

for reviewing. Not all the comments were friendly 1 was a question and the other was a point of improvement but reviews are appreciated either way

thanks for reading and please review

Read and review please.


End file.
